1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guitar necks and, more particularly, to interchangeable necks having fret boards of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric guitar, incorporating electrical transmission of the sounds emitted by the guitar's strings when plucked or strummed, is in wide use today. Different styles of music, such as rock and country, may utilize different techniques in playing and can necessitate guitars having fret boards of varying width and curvature. Furthermore, even within a particular style of music, different performers will have different styles of playing and individual performers may desire a selection of guitars having various neck and fret board combinations. It is not uncommon for performers to have at their disposal many different electric guitars satisfying their stylistic and esthetic requirements. These various guitars will likely be of differing configuration, as to the shape of the guitar body and the shape and size of the fret board and guitar neck.
Presently, electric guitars are produced in various guitar body and guitar neck configurations, the body and neck being individually formed and joined together during the production process. Typically, the guitar neck is fitted into a slot in the guitar body and secured by means of screws, the slot size being dependent upon the size of the particular neck. Performers who desire various guitar neck and guitar body configurations must purchase a separate electric guitar for each configuration desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric guitar having an easily replaceable neck and, in particular, to provide a guitar neck whose mounting surfaces contacting the guitar body slot are of standardized dimensions, regardless of the size of the fret board or neck. In this way, the present invention allows the performer to change the guitar neck without purchasing an additional guitar, and thereby provides the performer with greatly increased flexibility at minimal cost.